a simple one shot
by hero in a cup
Summary: this takes place in Vic-Mongona-is-awesome's fan-fiction: "goodbye tomboy Akane and hello sweet Akane", will slightly tie in with "a day in the Tendo Dojo" by Znta UPDATE: another chapter and... 2 OC's?
1. original one shot

Hi I'm writing this one shot out of inspiration, and this is something I sort of rushed on because I wanted to finish before the new year starts.

Please take note that this story takes place in good bye tomboy Akane and hello sweet Akane; not the best fic in terms of writing but, it's okay for a quick laugh.

Status: pending authorization by Vic-mongona-is-awesome if you're authorizing through the review section it must be a signed review or reply to the PM I sent you.

I'm still going to publish this anyway.

* * *

><p>I entered the Tendo home in dread for the fact that the bathroom might be occupied as I quickly went through the halls to find that the bathroom was not occupied but then again who knows; I might walk into an awkward situation like... Ranma and Akane being in the furo, at the same time.<p>

So I decided not to enter out of fearing the possible wrath of two martial artists besides the bath could wait for now I needed to find out Happosai's room was emptied out or the idiot was still alive who knows, Vic never specified if he lived or died, in case he lived I might as well use the Jusenkyo water I stashed in my hammer-space, now he's going to learn the fate that women had to suffer because of his perverted actions.

"Out of the way!" I turned to the direction of the voice when I saw the gnome like pervert Happosai being chased by my "associates" first came Znta; who accidentally pushed me to the floor with his oversized bazooka, next came akanexranma4ever; moving pretty fast in her rabbit form which gave me enough time to admire her speed in said form but, that admiration was ruined by the sight of a water bottle that was in the air, and finally there was Vic; who tripped on my body, dropped her chainsaw, and proceeded to force feed me the bottle of Jusenkyo water; practically shoving it down my throat.

Two thoughts enter my mind at that moment drink the water and end up as a woman, or don't drink and end up as another corpse waiting to be cremated. My decision was to drink obviously, I didn't want to die by drowning through a water bottle that would look and sound like an extremely stupid way to die, after drinking the damned water I grabbed the bottle and pulled it out my mouth, of course breathing was hard enough without the slow and painful changes that was happening to my body I didn't know what happened because I blacked out from all the pain.

/one day later/

When I woke up I felt a heavy weight on my chest I opened my eyes and regretted doing said action, there was a pair of breasts, I quickly came to the conclusion that I changed into a girl of course I'm not going to tell you the measurements because I never bothered to measure my female forms three sizes. I simply just grabbed whatever could fit me besides my regular clothes would be slightly larger than my current size but they will fit, my height shrank from my already pathetically small 5'3 ft to an even smaller 4'9 ft, of course I had to go to the bathroom to see if any other physical changes have been made to my body, luckily it was night time and it seems every one was asleep it took me a few minutes to move around silently to reach the bathroom safely now for the bath that has been waiting for me I can see any other changes as I bathe of course I searched for the occupied sign and found just about thirty six of those things, strange that's the number volumes of the Ranma ½ manga series, I placed the sign and took my bath; finally.

Okay I found out things about women that should not be mentioned **ever**, now onward to the obvious stuff on the other changes that happened to my body, my hair color seemed to brightened from my jet black hair to a chocolate brown hair, my eye color changed from brown to green, my skin is a tad paler, and wait for it... my face is disgustingly cute, sure I like looking at pretty women but, seeing myself as a attractive woman would mean that either Nabiki Tendo will take pictures of me in this form, sell them at an insane price, and Tatewaki Kuno will go rushing toward me like a dog in heat ready to hump anything that moves or someone will kidnap me and place me in some modeling agency or worse.

It just makes me shiver at the possibilities of very bad things happening to me then, my thoughts turned to my fellow Authors, Znta; I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to bump into me as he was chasing Happosai, Akanexanma4ever, she was okay for a rabbit and didn't do much to put me in this situation, and finally Vic, the one who pulled us in this world either by request or by force, of course I came willingly hoping to be a part of the insanity of this world of course sometimes it was good, and others were pretty much crap, but still I couldn't blame them right?

"Looks like you just woke up, Hero-chan."

I didn't need to see who it was for I recognized the persons voice still calling me Hero-chan just because of my current gender even if it's by a curse, "Didn't you see the occupied sign at the door, Kasumi-san?" sure she was no older than me but, I respect her for her domestic skills, skills that I can't do without putting in major effort, of course Kasumi-san looked at me and simply said, "We're both girls so it's okay." sure I didn't notice that she was wearing a towel until it was too late I had more self-restraint than I thought; of course I didn't get a nose bleed or anything similar but, I had to look away for privacy's sake.

When I felt that I was finished I quickly got out of the furo and went back to my room for a fresh change of clothes and other things I went through my back pack and found the DNA diagnostic tool it's a disposable version so extreme accuracy is necessary, it even detects magic and any related stuff. Sadly the disposable version has a **very** sharp needle so this is going to hurt, a lot.

I jabbed the needle in my arm and I only had to wait for a few seconds for the results to show up, when they came up my heart nearly stopped.

Subject name: Confidential

Pen name: hero in a cup

Birth Gender: Male

Ailment: Magical influence

Magical medium: ingested water

Magic sub type: curse

Curse type: Physical alteration

Alteration type:Gender modification.

Current gender: female

Possibility of revert: Impossible during duration

Ailment duration: One year

Mental status:Normal.

Health status: Normal

I could go on with the list but it was too long and I didn't read the rest of the list. I looked through my backpack and pulled out a fresh set of clothes it seems I won't be going back to sleep anytime soon because it's going to be breakfast time anyway. I went to the kitchen to raid the fridge, only to find Kasumi-san cooking in the kitchen I sighed I really don't know how she can take everything in stride from Akane turning into a two dimensional copy of her, us crashing in her place, on top of taking care of her family, and the Saotomes, along with me turning into a girl.

"Oh, Hero-chan it's a good thing you're still awake I'm going to need your help."

Now this was a surprise Kasumi-san needed my help but, it's going to be awkward for me to actually talk to her like a normal person so helping her might remove some of the awkwardness for me. However when I looked around the kitchen I saw a lot things going wrong so I quickly went to action sure I have some experience in cooking but, it's practically meager compared to Kasumi-san, still I have to help in some way, of course I'm not going to bore you with all of the details but, I'm going to say that Kasumi Tendo would have enough experience I the kitchen to lead a titanic army of chefs to battle world hunger and defeat said hunger.

I was dead tired, sweating, starving, and somehow satisfied, but hey I did something that almost nobody in the canon universe of Ranma ½ has ever done; helping Kasumi Tendo in the kitchen. Besides the awkwardness I felt is now gone so I can feel like I can talk to her normally but she is going to reject me due to the Jusenkyo curse it's okay though to be friends with her is the best I can do anyway.

"Breakfast time!"

Of course now to move on to the more serious topic on the payback that Vic and the others are going to receive for doing this to me but, that is going to be another story for another time.

* * *

><p>Holy crap four pages double spaced I might be getting better but then again it's double spaced so who cares when I finished it in one day, I'll try to fix any errors I notice and I'm going to say this in advance, happy new years by the way this would be the longest i have written to date so go ahead review if you want to and yes point out my mistakes so remember read review and<strong> leave<strong>.


	2. A shopping trip and a challenge

Hello people and it's the beginning of 2012 so yeah twelve months left until the epic fail of fails happen no Apocalypse or anything like that so now on to more serious stuff I will refer Znta as a guy until stated otherwise.

Status: the permission is still pending when I wrote this.

* * *

><p>Five days since I turned into a girl, I was given some errands by my fellow Authors and Nabiki Tendo. The reason for the Authors sending me on errands was because, I incapacitated them with a weak poison planted in their food luckily, nobody died. Unfortunately for me I got stuck being a porter for Vic and akanexranma4ever, as for Znta strangely enough he recovered from the poison in about five minutes and kept on eating but, he did ask me to pick up the latest issue of Weekly Shonen Jump for him anyway. I was planing to pick up something but normally I always end up pushing things to the last minute so I can't get out of pick things for my "colleagues" plus it doesn't help that Nabiki Tendo is following me around to make sure I pick up her manga as well as being my "escort" to be honest I don't trust her to keep secrets or anything like that but, if I need to go around Nerima and not get lost she is the person you need to be your tour guide.<p>

"A Yen for your thoughts Hero?" I was snapped out of my thoughts immediately by the simple question that Nabiki asked, so I answered with this, "No thank you besides, you might take the Yen away."

Nabiki simply looked insulted and said, "Is that what you think of me? A moneygrubbing monster who is apathetic to the troubles of the world and the challenges of the destitute!"

Of course I'm not letting her win this and stated the truth, "Nope, you're just use that Yen because to increase your funds to pay for the storage shed you're renting out to hide the fact that you're a closet-"

She slapped her hand over my mouth to keep me from finishing my sentence, her expression held a look of absolute terror, and she whispered, "This isn't over." I simply smirked knowing that she had nothing on me and I made sure of that.

When we reached the shop I couldn't help but notice how easy it was to find some things like, the magazine Znta wanted, and the carrots the rabbit wanted. Now for the hard part; the things I needed Christ I'm getting nervous about this, "What are you waiting for go in there get a bra that fits and matching panties, it's not like they're going to dump hot water on you." I looked at Nabiki who had a digital camera ready to take pictures of me possibly getting wet. I slowly walked in hoping to find a trap and then some idiot decided to dump scalding hot water on me sadly; I'm still a girl. I sighed Ranma doesn't know how lucky he is to actually turn back into a guy.

"Why?" was all I asked one of the employees answered thinking I was asking about the hot water, "Sorry, we thought you were some pervert trying to get away with wearing our products. Seriously, maybe our detectors screwed up or something like that, now that I take a closer look at you."

Suddenly I was pulled into a suffocating backbreaking hug, "You are so cute, I want to ask the manager if I can keep you! Just wait right here." the maniacal employee proceeded to drop me on the floor which I took the chance to crawl away from the store slowly due to my low stamina.

A shout went though the store and it went something like this, "Who dares to interrupt the duties of Kuno Tatewaki?" Crap it's Captain Crap, must crawl faster! I heard the sound of footsteps getting closer I started panicking crawling faster but, sadly I was caught by the maniac who proceeded to lift me up and show me to Kuno. I hid my face with my hands in order to avoid eye contact at all costs, "So, you must be so charmed by the fire in my soul that you hide yourself, so let me see your face so I can see you blossom in to a beautiful rose."

I know I am going to regret this, a lot. I slowly uncovered my face and saw the most terrifying thing since skyscrapers. Kuno's face was about five inches away from my face and I practically felt the heat in his breath. Luckily for me I was saved, "Kuno-chan I think is rude for someone like you to stare down at a customer." I could see the irritation on his face when he heard the voice of Nabiki Tendo of course I realized something even worse so I blurt it out, "Captain Crap has a Lolita complex!" I quickly did the best course of action after I said those words, I slipped out of the Maniac's grip ran to the bra rack, grabbed a D-sized white Bra with matching panties, purchased said articles of clothing, and ran out the door carrying a stunned Nabiki Tendo on the way out at top speed, and it only took about one minute to do all of that.

I didn't know how fast I went all I wanted was to get away from the two maniacs, stay in the Tendo home hide for a few weeks and everything might blow over, of course the chances of everything blowing over is somewhere around zero.

I entered the house running to a room I didn't know who's room but I wanted to curl up in the bed and...

* * *

><p>"I told you already baka <em>beep <em>to stay away from Ranma!"

"My dearest Akane, the beautiful pigtailed girl, I'm going to free you both from the spell of the foul sorcerer Saotome!"

"I said get away from Ranma!"

I woke up to sounds of an argument between Kuno and Akane. Believe me that guy is down right scary and I wanted to go back to sleep but, it started to get worse so my decision would be...

"Oh, screw this!"

I got up picked up a broom that was lying on the floor, went to the source of the argument, chickened out, regained my resolve, and went out to say in a loud voice, "Tatewaki Kuno, I challenge you to a battle in the ring of Honor!" of course my stature was not very threatening the broom wasn't helping much in that department but, it did serve as a way to keep Captain Crap from running toward me like a dog in heat, rich people do not like to get dirty.

Kuno just looked at me softly like he was admiring a great piece of art, "As much as I don't want to hurt a beautiful girl such as you I have to oblige. So, state your terms!"

I swallowed out of nervousness and gave him my answer, "If I win you must stay away from the Tendo Dojo unless, permitted by any member of this household."

Kuno's mind must be turning it's decrepit gears before stating this "If I win, you must go out with me on a date my delicate rose."

I nodded my head knowing that it's just a mere date he wanted. I asked when and where should we fight he simply written down the details, handed the paper to me, after that he left and I fainted from the excitement.

* * *

><p>Ranma was simply stunned as he was wondering how could anyone make sense to Kuno of all people! Sure he knew that most of the guests are eccentric at best, no need to mention that Vic was the craziest of the bunch, the one who stood up to Kuno however was either the bravest or the most stupidest of the four extra guests that he has ever seen sure he fought Kuno multiple times. He usually won too but, it was usually Kuno who made all of the challenges, he was never the challenger. What worried him the most was Akane's behavior, she was literally foaming at the mouth when Kuno came around, luckily there was no bloodshed.<p>

Ranma sighed as he picked up the guest and took he- no wait **him **to **his** room. Honestly, Ranma almost forgot that, the guest he was carrying was a guy locked in female form, then again with a personality like that it would be easy to forget. When he entered the room he came to this situation; Vic was devising another plan to capture and kill Happosai, akanexranma4ever was sleeping in her rabbit form, and Znta was cleaning his bazooka and other related weaponry.

Ranma simply sighed as it was another day in his life with his family, fiancee, and... the four Authors.

* * *

><p>This was surprisingly easy to write so Read, Review, Comment on my mistakes, and leave.<p> 


	3. the battle to tragedy?

It's a new year, so happy 2012 and now on to more serious matters like listing on what happens in the typical self insert story.

Typical Self Inserts often are written by fan girls who want to be with Ranma, others often depict a new ally for Ranma, most are often placing themselves in the storyline usually; to twist the storyline as they see fit and some of those Self Inserts are just plain Trolls.

Status: **APPROVED **by Vic-mongona-is-awesome

Time to extend this chapter.

/

It has been one week since I challenged Kuno to a fight, right now I was standing in the locker room in Furinkan high, the girls side. Right now I was securing the chest bindings in order to improve support during battle and from the feel of it it works better than a sports bra; then again there's theory and then there's practice, I sighed as I placed on the protective armor.

Anyway back to the subject at hand, challenging Kuno was a big mistake on my part for obvious reasons, many of those reasons relate to the state of my body and acclimatisation that I had very little time for, something that became prominent in the one week I trained.

First was the depth perception, every thing was almost flat I could compare it to watching everything through a camera, next came the sensitivity of my skin I could feel just about every detail of the clothes I wore and I don't even want to talk about down there, and finally strength I lost a lot of that which mean my strikes won't be doing much damage anytime soon, as if I wasn't weak enough already.

So in a sense I'm screwed if Kuno hits me once but, I'm not worried because I'm going to counter most of his hits until he faints from exhaustion. From what I've seen and read Kuno is at the bottom of the food chain of the Nerima Wrecking Crew but, compared to a normal human like me he would be someone who is freakishly strong to the point of nearly killing me, still I might as well stop talking and go out there.

I exited the locker room and headed toward the gym as expected, the gym was packed not only by the Ken-do enthusiasts but, also the people who wanted to see Kuno get his ass kicked by yours truly. I felt a smile on my face and it was the smile of pure excitement, at least that was the best way I could interpret it.

I slowed my pace from my usual "hard to keep up with me pace" to a "standard" pace of a normal person, by American standards, in my opinion the latter pace is far too slow for my taste. As I got closer to Kuno I started having a nagging feeling telling me that I forgot something but what?

"Where's your blade?"

That question made me double check if I took my _shinai_ with me and to my horror I left it in the locker room, "I'll be right back." I quickly ran back to the locker room, frantically searched everywhere, found my weapon, ran back to the gym, pulled out my _shinai_ from its protective covering, and got into position.

"Ready, fight!"

As soon as the two words were said, Kuno and I charged at each other and so begins the battle to see who's fighting spirit will prevail.

Our blades clashed in a deadlock, forcing the both of us pushing at each other surprisingly, I was stronger for some odd reason, he must be going easy on me, so I jumped back surprising him, I kept myself calm dodging a few of his strikes, which came as slow as a heavily fatigued fat man trying to hit me, is this the best he could do? If it was, I wonder how fast was I going? I caught a glimpse of his face the expression on it was a look of pure concentration but, his eyes told me a different story, it was a yearning I couldn't identify, what was he looking for? A love that could never be, a search for something unattainable, or was it just simply something that was pure and innocent, I wouldn't know.

I decided to strike back, I struck his left wrist, I hear an audible snap that sounded sickening, and Kuno just kept on going still trying to hit me, with that _bokken_, it slowed down somewhat but, he's still going to fight so I struck his right wrist as well, another sickening snap, and he dropped his _bokken_.

Kuno looked like he was a lost child, a child with no proper parents, his father is a freak for Hawaii after all, but still he screamed, not in physical pain but, emotional pain, I did something I might regret, I hugged him, as stated before Kuno is a lost child, a child who needed proper guidance, a child who needed someone to look up to, a friend.

/

What did I just do...


	4. after the battle and the CP Society

**Big reminder**: this takes place in Vic-Mongona-is-awesome's goodbye tomboy Akane and hello sweet Akane.

**News Flash**: Znta seems to have started writing a fic called a day in the Tendo Dojo be sure to check it out when you have the chance and leave it to him to screw up the timing.

/

It's about one hour after my "battle" with Kuno at Furinkan high school and right now, I was at the guest room rummaging through my backpack looking for an item I thought I would never use again, a limiter bracelet. Before you ask why I'm going to use something like that, you should ask Kuno when he returns from the hospital for the details because, I'm sort of busy looking for the god dammed bracelet!

Of course searching for the bracelet wasn't pissing me off, it's a note from a group of morons calling themselves _the_ C_anon preservation society,_ sounds stupid right? The note they sent wasn't anything to be thrilled about either, just read it.

_Dear, hero in a cup, Vic-Mongona-is-awesome, Znta, and akanexranma4ever._

_If you received this letter, it means you have violated the sacred laws of the self insert code, which states that if you have, eliminated, maimed, replaced, eaten, deleted and/or altered, key characters you must abide by our code and revive/duplicate said characters or we will be forced to take action._

_Sincerely, the Canon preservation society._

I will show my colleagues the note when I have the chance, right now I just found the limiter bracelet, it just looks like one of those simple bracelets that was really plain and has no extras what so ever, very modest, and unnoticeable, just like my when I don't want to be noticed. I sighed as I put on the bracelet and felt me Ki dropping to normal levels, I might as well show them the note, "Hey guys, get up here, I have something to show you!"

/meanwhile in another area/

A person was pacing in a very nervous fashion muttering something along the lines, "This is bad really, bad." of course you could say that he was panicking but, using that word to describe him would be one of the greatest understatements of the century as another person shrouded in black completely covering his body from head to toe walked up to the panicking man and asked the question in a deep auto-tuned voice, "What is their decision?" the panicked man stuttered out his answer with very little confidence, "T-t-t-t-t-they tore up the letter and b-b-b-b-b-burned it."

The man in black smirked before saying, "Well then, they might as well end up like all the others that defied our code. So, how is the project going along?"

The panicking man flinched in fear before giving his answer, "I-i-i-i-i-it seems we h-h-h-h-have a pr-pr-pr-problem." it's seems the panicking man has a speech impediment. The man in black grabbed the panicking man's throat and lifted him with very little effort before asking, "What problem?"

The panicking man fainted in fear before he could give out his answer, the man in black muttered the word, "Useless." before throwing the man to the floor.

The man in black pulled out a communicator, and gave out command to do nothing but observe the four Authors until given more orders.

/Back at the Tendo home/

Ranma was being dragged out by his father, Genma, attempting to go on a training trip but they failed to leave due to the fact that Soun dragged the both of them back in, questioning Genma on who is Nodoka Saotome, and is she coming for Ranma. Everyone was in the dining room when Nodoka entered the Tendo home, Ranma and Genma used their curses to hide from her, the Tendos introduced themselves Znta, and akanexranma4ever, and I decided to introduce ourselves as well, not exactly in said order of course, when it was my turn to introduce myself I decided to use an alias, trust me when I say this; using a pen name will only make people ask more questions, "Hello Saotome-san, I'm Maria Gonzalez, it's a pleasure to meet you." I respectfully bowed as I said that of course. I immediately felt her eyes on me as soon as I returned to seated position, either she's analyzing me due to suspicion or it could be something worse.

Kasumi-san announced that dinner was ready but, I decided that she and Akane might need help carrying out the food from the kitchen. Kasumi-san would've protested if I didn't mentioned that she already did enough by cooking the food, besides I'm slightly faster in taking the food to the table.

When everyone was at the diner table after the usually cheerful saying of "Itadakimasu~" that's when the conversations started I didn't even bother paying attention just concentrating on trying to use the chopsticks was hard enough besides I only caught a few bits but not enough to interest me, had I listened to the conversations I would have known what has yet to come in the next day.

/

Well I could have done better but I'll leave you to guess on whats happening next.


	5. oh great

Message to Znta: Kuno didn't really die, he's just in a hospital, and please get your story through a Beta prior to publishing any chapters in English.

/

It was morning and I was wearing nothing but my underwear, my regular clothes are in the washing machine, and I was running in order to get away from Nabiki and Kasumi-san trying to get me wearing girls clothes. I saw Ranma-chan and quickly sacrificed her into the pair, the result was one Ranma Saotome on the floor struggling to breath in clothes.

They both looked at me, Kasumi-san somehow pulled an aqua blue sundress out of nowhere, Nabiki simply looked behind me, I looked over my shoulder and saw Nodoka Saotome, looking at me with a smile on her face and said, "That dress looks good on you Maria-chan, always make sure that you look cute enough so you could find a great husband."

It was a few seconds later I realized I was wearing the sundress and I was placed involuntary in a impromptu photo shoot by Nabiki, I was busy wondering how Kasumi-san placed me in this dress without me noticing, alone the both of them wouldn't have the ability to get me in this situation, but together Kasumi-san and Nabiki are a force to be feared.

Whatever, at least I have something to wear sadly however, my footwear consists of a pair of Reebok's and a pair of Polo's, when Kasumi-san handed me a pair of flats I was shocked but, at the same time I felt a many parts of me die in the abyss in a slow and painful display of bloodcurdling images related to my current situation.

I decided to get out before I lose my mind, "Sorry but I have somewhere to go, see ya when I get back." With that said, I ran out the door leaving Nabiki in the dust.

/

In some random alleyway with a flash of light a young man standing at 5'3 ft. with jet black hair, he looked a bit tired as if he was running from something, his eye's had dark circles implying that he didn't even have a good night sleep, his clothes were dirty and slightly torn from the few fights he couldn't avoid. He walked in a very fast pace weaving into and through the crowd seamlessly, as if he was used to moving through tightly packed crowds until he bumped into someone. He looked at the person he bumped into, it was a girl, most of his thoughts ran along the lines of finding a way to convince her to take him to her home so he could freeload off of her until he was properly rested, as he helped her up his thoughts commented on how she looked, "She looks cute, her breast size seems to be on the borderline from C to D, that dress looks okay on her, I better say something before I creep her out."

He asked his usual question, "What time is it?" the girl was dumbfounded by the fact that all he asked for was the time, so she answered, "Do I look like I have a watch?" whatever the man was going to say next was interrupted by a perverted gnome bouncing on his head, followed by a scream, what happened next was a surprise for the usual Nerima resident.

"**HA~PPO~SAI~**!"

The said pervert looked at the direction of the voice only to find a young man running after him with a very pissed off look in his eyes, needless to say the pervert ran for his life only to find his pursuer was in front of him, holding a deadly looking bloodstained broadsword. The pervert was about to turn the other way when a miniature chainsaw flew past him, he saw the chainsaw wielding maniac ready to cut him apart, and finally a girl in a aqua blue sundress, wielding a beam saber was ready chase him in case he tried to escape, so Happosai did what he do best, running away. He used the _happo fire burst_ surprising the two girls but the young man bashed Happosai with the flat side of his sword knocking him out.

Then one of the girls said this, "Hero, since when there were two of you?" the man ignored the two in order to see what the pervert had in his possession when the other girl answered, "I how the hell should I know Vic?" the two girls started arguing, when the man coughed, both of them directed their attention to him, he muttered this "Don't mind me but, who are you two?" the girl in the sundress sighed, it's going to be a long day from the sound of it.

/

I might dedicate time for Ranma's escape but who knows nothing will be done if all I do is talk.


	6. oh god no

For the people who have read my other Ranma fic; Ranma's escape. This format might be a little familiar to you, and yes there has been a perspective swap and will change with the /switch/

/Month: unknown Day: unknown Year: unknown/

I wonder if I should add dimension to that list, sure an extra addition might be useless to a time traveler but, it might be nice addition for decoration purposes. Its not everyday you get to see a **ACTUAL** female version of yourself (and no, clones don't count because they try to kill you the moment they see you) but the girl with the chainsaw looks like she was on drugs, I have no idea why but it seems that she knows my other self but, I don't trust her that much, she looks too, plain. No that's not the word I'm looking for what was the word again? Oh yeah, I decided to state my opinion, "Hey, Druggie." the drugged looking girl stopped, turned and looked at me, big mistake.

I knocked on her head, "OW! What the hell dude?" yep, her head sounded hollow (I wonder where her brain went?) my other self seemed to decided to slap me in the back of my head (Who wants to bet shes pissed off at me, anyone?) hell then she starts scolding me for hitting the Druggie on the head, who she refers to as "Vic" (in my honest opinion that name doesn't suit her.) I decided to keep my mouth shut for the rest of the trip.

Well it seems we reached our destination, "Tadaima~" from the way my other self said that it seems she lives in this place well then, I might as well make myself at home. I held on to my stuff as I went to what I assumed was the restroom I opened the door and walked into someone taking a bath, here's the first thing that caught my eyes, big tits. I smiled lecherously until, the owner of said tits screamed, "HENTAI!" and started throwing random things at me (the things ranged from rubber duckies and, a bar of soap.) I quickly ran out of the restroom only to run into some other guy, and he looked pissed.

/switch/

An explosion racked the Tendo home it sounds like it came from the restroom, hopefully things don't get worse, at that moment I saw Znta flying into the backyard followed by my male self, wielding that blood stained broad sword, walking slowly, trying to look bad ass... damn that proves it, he's really my alternate self, that means what ever he does is going to be pinned on me which means, I am so screwed. "I'm done with the restroom so who's next?" with those words he stopped walking, and ran to the bathroom to clean himself up. Almost everyone was on shock, Znta was wondering why he wasn't dead, Vic was wondering why he stopped fighting, and akanexranma4ever, was debating to either slap me or beat me to near death.

I decided to run somewhere else before they snap out of their shock and try to kill me.

/switch/

For the first time in three months I actually relaxed, then a blur dashed into the restroom and jumped in the tub, barely making a splash, (if I was giving away points that would be a nine.) after that three people; the Druggie, the pissed off guy, and girl with the large tits charged in and proceeded to beat the crap out of the first thing they saw, me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my other self sneaking away from the battlefield, this means war... (If I survive that is.)

/switch/ a few hours later...

Ranma reached the Tendo home when he saw "Maria", Nabiki, and Kasumi sitting at the front door. Ranma just asked the dreaded question, "What happened?" Nabiki simply held out her hand and stated the price, "5000 Yen." Ranma sighed as he pulled out the required amount out of his pocket, and a letter fell out of the same pocket, it was addressed to "Maria".

Nabiki was about to give Ranma the details on what happened, when someone shouted out, "I'm done, it's safe to get in now." Everyone entered the home to find that the battle has left their home looking like something out of a slasher movie. Znta, was impaled to the wall with a broadsword sticking out of his stomach, he wasn't even panicking, "Don't Worry, I'll live." apparently it takes more than a sword to take down Znta, Vic, was in a corner with a broken chainsaw muttering something about bacon, and akanexranma4ever, was tied up in a way to keep her from moving.

The was more noises coming from the kitchen as everyone came to the sight of a man raiding the fridge for food. He stopped his raid and turned to face them and said, "What time is it?"

/

That's all I could muster for now.


	7. and he lives, only to worry later

Authors notes, too lazy for them.

/Month: unknown Day: unknown Year: unknown/

It took me hours just to limp back to the Tendo dojo, after all being blasted away by a Cero point blank would have killed anyone else but, I'm not anyone else, I'm still alive after all, the most damage I got was a sprained left ankle from landing incorrectly (besides pretending to lose isn't as easy as it looks, trust me). That guy had bad timing though, I was about to convince the old pervert to answer my questions, when the guy pops out of nowhere attempting to kill me, he surprised me with his speed but, like the others he doesn't have any imagination to come up with his own moves. Maybe giving him the pathetic bastard act was a bad idea (I did piss off a lot of people like that) but acting so serious over a DVD collection is such a childish move (as if I have any right to talk like that, I do almost anything for video games) I made it to the front door entering the house only to be greeted with silence, right now from the looks of things everyone must be asleep. I was about to continue go go on upstairs when I felt a presence being emitted from the dojo, out of curiosity I went to the dojo, what I found should have surprised me, oddly enough it didn't.

Kasumi Tendo was practicing her Kendo skills (I suspected there was something dangerous hiding beneath that nice girl demeanor) she moved with the skill that could only take years of dedication, fine tuning her skill to the point where no person could match that very speed without enhancing their bodies with Ki. As I watched her, entranced in the way she swung that sword, I realized something, she wasn't generating the usual battle aura that many people do when they do their _katas_.

I decided to take the risk, despite the pain in my left ankle, I stood ready to catch her _bokken_. She swiped and I caught the wooden blade and yanked it out of her hands, I looked into her eyes and when she looked back her eyes held a glassy look and she wasn't even focused on me, for gods sake she's a sleep fighter just like Akane, does this run in the family or something? (I hope not.)

I looked into to her eyes again to make sure she was awake, it was about five seconds when her eye's began to focus on me, "Oh my! Hero-kun, I thought you were with grandfather Happosai." of course I decided to tell her what happened to me. She pretty much gave a stern look, "Hero-kun it isn't nice to tease people like that, even if you were playing around." I sighed, "Please don't call me that Ms. Tendo."

"What do you mean, Hero-kun?" Kasumi cocked her head to the side in confusion as she asked.

I sighed, "Please don't call me "Hero-kun" it feels weird just being called by my pen name." Kasumi has a pensive look for a few seconds before asking, "Then what should I call you?" I quickly answered, "Just call me Alex, that way you can at least differentiate between me and my alternate self when you want to call either of us." I was about to go upstairs when Kasumi asked one last question, "I didn't hurt you did I?" I shook my head in response, as I went upstairs and entered what I assumed was a guest room and slept on the floor.

/the next day/

I woke up to the sound of silence, very unusual. I decided to check the clock for the time, it's about nine in the morning (A bit early by my standards) I went to the dining room only to find out that four people are missing, "Excuse me, Kasumi where's my alternate self and her friends?"

Kasumi gave me a blank look before quickly realizing who I was referring to, "Oh your sister and her friends, went to Rio de Janeiro, I heard it's quite nice at this time of the year." I flinched when she said "sister" of course, Kasumi noticed my flinch and explained, "You are the same person as Maria-chan, right?" I nodded at that, "So, it's very easy to see you as her twin brother, if I had the both of you stand side by side."

Of course, after her short but eye opening explanation, a whole new set of worries crept into my mind unfortunately all I could do now is worry since that guy is already long gone, if he comes back and anything inappropriate happens to my sister, he will find out how much tolerance I gave him in the last battle that driving a sword in his stomach would be easily comparable to a heavily censored G rated film. I felt Kasumi place her hand on my own, feeling a little at peace to know, I wasn't the only one who was worried.

/

Fanfiction, for people with too much time in their hands.


	8. why do I bother

Please be aware of the poll, if you don't vote I might do something I could regret later like, making crap fiction. This chapter takes place three days after the previous chapter.

/

Ryoga Hibiki once again found himself lost in some random forest. It has been about five weeks since he has been near anything similar to a city, heck he wasn't even alive at the moment after all, who would be after being eaten whole. Nobody that's who, nobody would survive being eaten whole by a... Ryoga couldn't think of anything to describe the thing that ate him still, if he finds the thing he will take his revenge and maybe go to heaven depending on his luck.

/meanwhile/

In Nerima there's always a constant, it doesn't matter if it was fighting, supernatural occurrences, doing housework, or just getting drunk. However one of the most rarest things to happen would be one Kasumi Tendo, having nothing to do. Sure most people would shrug off this little fact if it wasn't coupled with another fact, she was bored. Let me explain as much as I learned since entering this weird parallel universe, Akane Tendo fell, and she turned into a copy of Kasumi; personality wise (I would actually prefer her being a murderous maniac, at least she would retain some aspect of her actual personality). The rest of the fiancee brigade was wiped out by unknown (gruesomely tame by my standards) circumstances, and three Authors (not counting my alternate self, or "sister") have crammed themselves in this place to call it home, that's all I have for the moment other than Akane monopolizing Kasumi's work schedule.

Of course since it turns out that the current week is Golden week so, this might not be permanent, but from the looks of things Kasumi isn't the type to sit around for too long because, she's attacking me in her sleep for the last three nights. Sure a little excitement never hurt anyone but still what would've happened if she grabbed on the hilt of a real sword., I shuddered at the thought. Anyway other than what I just mentioned there wasn't anything interesting happening. Well with this train of thought somethings bound to happen.

"Delivery for the Tendo Dojo."

Me and my big mouth, of course somethings bound to happen after all this is Nerima and in Nerima there's always a constant. My curiosity decides to drag me to the front door, only to see a crate roughly the size of a normal human, sadly before I could say anything the delivery guy was running away, leaving behind a manual of some sorts.

"So Hero-kun are you going to see what's inside this crate, you know you want to."

As tempting as it is to open the crate, I ignored Nabiki, besides who the hell orders thing like this?

"What do you know this thing was ordered by Znta I bet he has some dirty secrets in this crate."

I'm going to assume that Znta was the name of the guy who tried to kill me, besides a little property damage never hurt anybody. I summoned a crowbar and tore open the damned thing, and surprise surprise, he is one sick bastard.

I decided to check the manual to clear a few things up, this just gets better and better.

_**Thank you for your valued purchase of one custom built Plushy, Mr. Znta.**_

_**This model is fully equipped to handle anything from house chores to the hot and steamy-**_

Okay I decided not to read that part for the shock value that the little kids might be scared off I looked at what was apparently the "Plushy" in the crate. What do you know they had the decency to put clothes on the thing, of course I had the creepiest sense of deja-vu when I looked at it's face so I decided to check everything in detail.

/a few hours later/

Honestly that guy is one of the sickest bastards to live on the face of this earth, whatever this "Plushy" is it's pretty advanced for this era, sure this thing lacks an AI but, it's a Gynoid in technical terms and it's a freaking fusion of the three girls, I swear Znta will die. Hey look at that a ghost, and from the looks of things it's going to possess that Gynoid. I wonder if I should run or try to talk to the ghost?

Decisions are very hard to make when I either play the messenger, or the reaper. Sometimes I think God just wants to screw me over as the Gynoid started to attack me.

/

Sounds of fighting echoed through the Tendo home fortunately, unlike the last battle this fight was contained in one room. Anyway after a few hours the fighting stopped, a few seconds of silence was followed by a shout that clearly said, "You think you can kick my ass, I faced far worse odds in the Mechanica war!" after that life in Nerima went back to normal and no one bothered to decipher what he meant.

/

It's about four days after the arrival of Znta's toy (it's trapped in the closet), Golden week was over and it seems everyone is coming back. I can't wait to see the look on Znta's face to I can beat him to near death for actually ordering a Gynoid based on the Druggie, the large breasted girl, and my "Sister". Of course the door opened and the idiot named Znta found himself getting a sword stabbed into his gut and then getting thrown to one the many empty lots dotting Nerima.

He landed on his feet only to barely block my kick, I used his block to increase the distance in between us, he looked surprised by the fact that I was pretty much alive and completely unharmed. It seems everyone came in to see what happened. From the looks of it Nabiki started her betting ring, Ranma was looking at us in case he might fight us off, Akane was holding on to Ranma like a horny school girl, my other self and her friends were cheering on Znta and it looks like Tatewaki Kuno is watching as well and he wasn't wearing his Kendo uniform.

Oh well I focused back to the battle as I lazily dodged his obvious Cero blasts, of course I felt a slight pressure on me attempting to crush me, sure it slowed me down but still he should come up with something better like this. I pointed at him and yelled out, "Flame pillar!" the look on his face was priceless first came surprise, then came agony, of course it's just the start in succession I followed up with the ice pillar, which gave him quite a shock due to the sudden drop in temperature, plus it kept him from moving.

Time for the big finisher, "Reality-" my hand glowed as I ran into Znta, punching him in the gut, "Revert!" the pressure stopped, and finally he was down, only to get back up a few seconds later to wave his hand in front of my face in an attempt to use a Cero, it didn't come. He tried a variety of other moves that came included with his hollow powers, all of those didn't work. I decided to tell him the truth, "You lost so there's absolutely no point in fighting you anymore." but, I'm betting he still going to try. Right now he just gave up, just like that honestly, I was expecting something more but, it looks like I overestimated him.

/

And that's the end of that.


	9. eating out leads to chaos

Month: May Day: Eight Year: Too lazy to check.

It's a disturbing thing to look at someone you would consider a sister, attempting to cuddle a panda with a grip that could crush Wolverine's entire body into an unrecognizable lump of flesh luckily for her, the panda was far more evasive than the mutant I mentioned. I cant keep my focus on them due to the fact that my body is desiring more food due to yesterdays fight plus, I needed to get out to get some fresh air, I have made my decision, "I'm going outside for a while and I might not be back for dinner so don't worry about me." I was out of the house before anyone responded going off to the distance to find the restaurant on my mind, the Cat Cafe, the reason I chose the Cat Cafe is due to its popularity, the food and going there to eat is the perfect excuse to ask a certain someone some questions, regarding what happened here besides, I needed reliable information, and it doesn't help that Nabiki Tendo is actually going to be busy handling my request for information about the motives of my sisters "friends"

Right now there's no time to dwell on the motives of the others that can be dealt with when Nabiki gives me what she finds out about them.

/switch/

The man in black was watching the events of the previous chapter in a video format, and he was shaking in sheer terror when he realized that the greatest threat to his organization was in this dimension, and it didn't help that said threat also destroyed several branches of the Canon Preservation Society in other dimensions.

The result of the destruction of said branches caused the universes that the branches resided in to break free from the predestined fates, the people to transcend their former selves and became something more than what Canon stated, true living beings with the ability to create their own choices and fates. The duty of the Canon Preservation Society was to keep everyone in character, prevent the Ascension of the characters, and keep everything within the storyline. Sadly, this universe has gone far off the main storyline it would've been abandoned if it wasn't for the fact that Akane was with Ranma, even if they were together in a way that wasn't intended. He sighed as he went through a pack of business cards, a phone, and a bottle of scotch. He had a feeling that he was going to need it later.

/switch/

At the Cat Cafe there was a young boy eating beef ramen he was around seventeen years old, his hair color was dirty blonde, his eyes were a mix of green and blue, he had a face that could make lesbians go straight on sight, his physique was average, yet his endurance was nothing to laugh at...

(Christ do you always want me to describe you this way? Honestly, your ego is overwhelming.)

The boy simply replied rudely, "Shut the fuck up you disembodied bastard." he went back to eating his delicious ramen.

Sure he's an asshole but, he has plenty of experience in killing off high profile targets with ease, (Who else would get away unnoticed by the authorities?) his attention was currently split in eating his food, and looking at the waitresses, most of the waitresses were Japanese with the exception of a few international exchange students.

An explosion shook the entire area for a few seconds.

(No Blank, don't go out there... fuck, why did you leave?)

Of course he yelled, "I'm fucking bored, I want some pussy, and I want to finish my fucking meal! Is that too much to ask for!" with that declaration he went outside searching for something to kill.

/switch/

Reminder to self: always watch where I'm going or else I'll walk into a bomb. (Don't ask why.) Honestly some nut job bounty hunter tried to get me, he was probably someone who thought he could catch the most wanted man in the future. Sadly he's going home but, at least he's going to be happy that he lived. It would have been nice to talk to the kid. Never mind on what happened earlier because, right now I spy a super assassin and he's attempting to kill me, with a cannon made out of junk. No seriously he has a cannon that's made out of junk and it shoots just about anything he can get his hands on, especially rubber ducks.

Luckily for me I can move fast enough to avoid most of his shots. (and maybe he would just be distracted long enough not to see the scythe wielding maniac behind him.) The assassin looked to make sure there was nothing behind him falling for that little trick. Of course, my luck didn't last for I was bashed by a flying shield, the disorientation from said bash lasted only for a few seconds sadly, it was long enough for me to realized I was going to get maimed by one escaped mental patient and an assassin who could break the 4th wall when he wanted to. Luckily for me darkness came for me due to a combination of fatigue, hunger, and one near death experience.

/switch/

The boy was pissed he wasted his time and food someone is going to pay, then he looked at the chick with the shield, she wasn't anything special, and for some reason he got reminded of a bunny girl he screwed in a one night stand. There was no need to mention that he was itching to beat the living crap out of anyone who was conscious, it seems that girl will have to do.

He laughed like a maniac just thinking of how far he could take his experiments without getting caught, the longest one lasted for an one minute. Before he had a chance to move, he felt a scythe blade on his neck along with a voice he often associated with great pain, and blood painted walls, "So, Blank what were you laughing about?" the question sounded sweet and innocent, like a child's voice, Blank knew otherwise.

"Clara, aren't you training with that relic?"

"Who's a relic you disrespectful brat?"

Instead of flinching he slowly looked down at what he would describe as a pickled midget on a stick, and proceeded to insult said midget, "You shouldn't do stuff like that you old bitch, or you might find yourself incinerated." Of course that earned him a few, um... taps to his little friend, causing him to fall over and crying in pain.

/

I think I should end this chapter here it's already taken too long for me to write this so, I'll get the next one ready.

Now for the more serious stuff, it seems one of my other fic: Ranma's escape is actually more popular than this despite the hiatus. I've reread it and to tell the truth I'm a tad dissatisfied with the first two chapters, yes chapter 2 is still being reformatted but, now it seems I'm going to fix chapter one as well so, see ya when I see ya, and remember.

Read Review and **Leave.**


End file.
